Caged Bird
by Yume no Kakeru
Summary: Trisana Chandler, has never been normal. In hopes of not being feared she goes to Lightsbride but what happens when she faces the same situations as she did in her early years of childhood? [[Not so good at summaries XD]]


**Hello all!** This is my first fanfiction-- in months to say the least. I'm also known to write Digimon Fanfiction more XD;; Anways, this is my first attempt at a CoM fanfiction. I've RPed Trisana for the past few weeks, but this is my first attempt at the other characters. I hope it is alright! This is placed after _The Will of the Empress._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Circle Books- these are by Tamora Pierce not me D

**Caged Bird**

The winds blew rapidly throughout the city near the ocean in an almost waning cry. Each reaching and wrapping around a girl sitting on the roof of a house, as if to try and comfort her. Trisana Chandler's gray eyes were narrowed into a glare, the winds being more of annoyance today then a comfort. She watched as the small glass dragon whirled around them playfully. Diving around as if the winds were as much a part of her as they were Tris.

Settling down the dragon perched on the girls shoulder rubbing gently onto her chin with her usual musical purr. Trisana rolled her eyes, a brief light smile flooding her face as she petted the dragon affectionatley. "You know you can't come with me." she said lightly in more of a statement then a question. The dragon whined in protest. Sighing the red-head stood up, shaking out her skirts which magically went back to their original state.

Climbing down the ladder that led to her room- the girl was caught be a mild surprise. Her foster-siblings were already in there. Her gray eyes narrowed into a glare. "What?" she demanded glaring at each in turn. Daja shifted on her feet as she anxiously watched her foster-sister.

"So you haven't changed your mind?" Briar inquired bravely, his gray-green eyes watching her carefully.

"Of course not! Why would I?" she demanded her gray eyes cold. They'd been questioning her on this for weeks- she hadn't budged, so why would she change her mind now? She was going to Lightsbridge- she decided this a year ago. The Reforging of their Circle wasn't going to stop her. After all they never had anyone flinch away in fear of their magic, given away from person to person, or be called concieted for the high level of her power. She wanted to go to Lightsbridge to be _normal_ so other mages wouldn't think she was concieted!

"You won't be able to be yourself there---" Sandry said quietly in an undertone.

"And if I don't want to be myself?" she inquired _especially if people fear myself._

Briar rolled his gray-green eyes. "Coppercurls, you won't last a week without **storms**. And might I remind you-- Lightsbridge has more snow then storms. You'll die like a whethered flower there."

"I know," she replied cooly her gray eyes focusing on a thin braid that hung at her side, the one that at times would spark lightening.. If becoming normal meant her some discomfort then she'd be able to handle it. Besides if it got too bad, she could go to a secluded area and call forth a storm. She just wanted to be normal- she had learned to control her power, yes, but she hadn't been able to stop people from twitching in fear when she got to angry. To think her concieted for being able to scry the wind.. She didn't want people to think like that-- she wanted people to **accept** her not _fear_ her.

Sighing her hand levitated over the area where her medalion was- the one that certified as a Winding Circle Temple Mage. _Should I leave it here?_ she questioned herself, not realizing that she let the guard down in her mind and three voices filled her mind.

_And if something happens?_ Briar's voice questioned, anger flooding over it.

_If you need to prove your a mage, if as Briar said, something happens?_ Daja's flamey, yet cool level-headed voice added,

_It helps-- if your caught accidently using your weather magic too. That way you can't get in trouble for using magic to great for you_ Sandry's magical thread like voice said quickly, but carefully.

She glared at them- cursing them for being right. "And if-- I get caught with it when not in danger? I'd be in trouble- and questioned! Everything Niko did to allow me to go to Lightsbridge would go to waste!" she shot back- not through mind talk.

"Yeah-- well at least you'd be able to use your powers! Instead of trying to be _normal!" _Briar shot back quickly, his arms folding across his chest as he glared at his foster-sister.

"Maybe I want to be **normal!"** the storm bringer shot back- her grays eyes darting to the braid that was now emitting small sparks of lightening. If she was _normal_ that wouldn't be happening and scaring the people in the streets! Instinctively she moved a hand down the braid letting the lightening sink back into it before glaring at her foster-siblings once more.

They picked today, of all days to start thiss battle with her. The day she was leaving. It felt like they planned this- ganging up on her the day they knew she was leaving for the university, she anticipated it.

Tugging at the braid that held wind she gathered some of the power in it, and sent it to pick up the luggage that would go with her to the university. Willing it to transport the bags outside of the forge house she turned on her heel opening the closed door to her bedroom. "I'm going- and that is that," she said icely," you've never known what it's liked to be feared- your powers are all have people who have done them before." She finished vexed, slamming the door behind her as her foster siblings stood shocked.

Today was certainly going to be a long ship ride to Lightsbridge.

Entering the University classroom, Trisana stood awkwardly in the back of the room. Her eyes glanced around the room, class had not started, but every seat was filled and all of the young mage were watching her with curiousity, some whispering behind each others mouths to each other.

Unintentionally, Trisana picked up what they sad. _'Who's the fat girl?' _'_She looks like a pig'_ Trisana turned a deep red, fighting back anger. She wasn't supposed to be able to hear what they said. It however, reminded her of the time she spent at Stone Temple.. These people didn't even know her- hadn't even talked to her. Didn't even know who she was. Yet they still said those things! Besides, in the last eight years she had become taller and thinner!

Slowly, keeping her mind on her temper, she approached the professors desk, before she had a chance to say anything the older man nodded and stood up. "Class.. I'd like you to meet Lyra Stone, she'll be joining us this year." he said in a strong loud voice that caught the attention of all the students. This caused many snickers through out the class- for reasons unknown to Tris. She glared- well at least now they had a name to put to the jokes, she thought acidly. The Professor, showed her a place to sit and liquidly she took it.

For the rest of the class period, Lyra Stone remained quiet and kept to herself- avoiding the glances the other students gave her. The winds weren't comforting her either, this was one of those times she wished she could hear anything on the wind. She did though, and it taunted her.

The rest of the week remained quite like it had the first period. The winds brought the secret laughter of people talking about her. She'd even almost got caught in a trap set for her, only avoiding that certain hallway because they were talking so recklessly about it- even if it was in whispers. If she was Trisana Chandler, they'd know not to say such things. They'd know she could hear them.

It surprised her, that University students could act so childish...

Tris crossed the room opening the window, the breezes wafted end incircling her in a comforting way- the only welcoming thing of the school. Despite the fact she had determined not to use her magic while at the university, didn't mean the winds were going to listen to her. _Stop that_, she coaxed them_, I'll get in trouble if they catch winds dancing around me! Later-- I'll play with you._ She told the winds affectionately.

The winds seemed to whine in protest before becoming simple breezes that floated across the room, settling themselves in. Trisana scowled at them-- apparently they were already attached. Rolling her eyes she reached over to the small trunk that held her clothes. Half of them were made by Sandry, the other were store bought. She had contemplated leaving Sandry's at home-- too much magic would be bad after all, but had decided to see if it effected any professors before not wearing them. If they questioned her about them she'd explain she bought it from a thread mage back in Summersea. Simple as that.

Reminded of her siblings, Trisana sent a spark down the now feeble wire, from distance, and quickly realized she was blocked. She grimaced, of course they would block her, she had said some pretty cruel things. She'd thought though, they would take it as stride as usual mean Tris.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat on the hard matressed bed of the University, without that means of comfort she felt... _alone._

Her eyes glanced around the single room before approaching the window once more. Her eyes stared at the unwelcoming walls of the University Temple. Unlike Winding Circle, it wasn't homey it had the same evil aura as Stone Circle had. Of unacceptance, of ridicule.

She felt like a caged bird, much like they had almost become at Namorn. She scowled, she didn't want to be a caged bird. She was Trisana Chandler, weather witch, not Lyra Stone.

She turned to look at her belongings, sprawled across the room. Calling for the gusts of winds that had been the only ones to welcome her- she sent the items back into their place quickly and easily, her gray eyes narrowed.

_It's time I cam home,_ she said loudly through the connection with her siblings sending a spark of lightening with it to catch their attention.

She felt Sandry and Daja smile before they left the connection. It took a moment, but soon Briar too replied before breaking the connection.

_Way to go, Coppercurls, this time you made the right choice._


End file.
